


Monster and Mimosas

by neversaydie



Series: cock it and pull it [26]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Banter, Breakfast, Early in Canon, Gen, Humor, ben and his disgusting cereal habits, ben drinks too much caffeine, ben is a brunch hoe, sammy has secrets, sammy is dadfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie
Summary: "I'll have the Ben Arnold Special, please and thank you.""What the hell is the Ben Arnold Special?" Sammy frowns, already sweating as the sun is almost fully up outside."A stroke of genius, my friend. Some might call it a taste sensation," he sits back in the booth and kicks his feet out, folding his hands behind his head in an exaggerated display of self-confidence. "You'll see."[in which Ben and Sammy have breakfast.]





	Monster and Mimosas

**Author's Note:**

> someone told me this filth from the discord when I was already writing about breakfast and brunch... so here we are.

Ben loves brunch.

Breakfast? Great. Lunch? Also great? Mimosas? Extra specially great.

Maybe it's the fact that his metabolism is still very much in teenage mode, meaning he can eat constantly and still has to resort to protein shakes to keep on any mass (he's never going to be a weight lifter, but he'd rather not be skinny into his thirties and a little definition combined with his pipes is a surefire hit with any gender), but having breakfast _and_ lunch food _and_ alcohol seems like the ideal combination.

Sometimes though, even he has to admit it's too early for brunch. Six a.m. mimosas aren't exactly a good idea, and Rose's french toast might be one of the only not-great things on the menu. No, eating after the show is strictly a breakfast affair.

Sammy is kind of an enigma in a lot of ways, and Ben hasn't quite sussed out if he's a brunch guy or not. The man bun says brunch, but the flannel shirts and black coffee say he likes to keep things low key, social-meal-wise. Ben has a lot of questions about Sammy Stevens, and whether he's a brunch guy is the least of them, so he'll save that investigation for when he knows his co-host a little better.

They get into a comfortable routine of going to Rose's Diner after the show (if Sammy isn't off doing mysterious 'research' for a project Ben isn't privy to), friendship growing over pancake puppies, waffles, and way too much coffee. Ben really likes the fact that someone finally approaches friendship the same way he does - Sammy met him, decided they were going to be best friends, and made it happen. It was mutual, which helps, but Ben's fairly convinced Sammy would have been able to charm him into friendship even if he hadn't been sold on him initially.

(Ben has a crush on the guy for about a week, until Emily walks into the studio and blows everyone else on the planet out of his head for good.)

It's a week into the electrolocaust when they drag themselves to Rose's after a long, boring night of stretching for content on a show with no ads, no music, and nobody calling to say anything but complain about the lack of power - only to find that almost all of the breakfast items are off. The lack of refrigerators has lead them to run out of eggs, milk, and meat, and Sammy glumly orders toast with the restrained pout of a man who'd much rather be putting something bacon-flavoured and syrupy into his body right now.

"No problem, Nancy," Ben shoots a wink at his favourite waitress, purely to make her roll her eyes (they went to high school together and have never stopped giving each other shit since). "I'll have the Ben Arnold Special, please and thank you."

"What the hell is the Ben Arnold Special?" Sammy frowns, already sweating as the sun is almost fully up now. Ben doesn't know where he's from originally (another thing he doesn't know about this friend, which is weird), but the guy can't handle life without air conditioning.

"A stroke of genius, my friend. Some might call it a taste sensation," he sits back in the booth and kicks his feet out, folding his hands behind his head in an exaggerated display of self-confidence. "You'll see."

Sammy only frowns harder when his toast arrives… along with a bowl of dry frosted flakes and a can of energy drink for Ben.

"I'm surprised they're even allowed to sell something called _Monster_ in King Falls, what with the-" he stops in his tracks when Ben cracks the can open and proceeds to pour it on his cereal - casually, like that's a _completely normal_ thing to do. "Ben! You are _not_ serious right now!"

"It's good!" Ben insists, shovelling a spoon into his mouth before Sammy can stop him, pulling the bowl away like Gollum when he tries to grab it. "You should try it."

"You've had _at least_ a pot of coffee tonight!" Sammy stares, horrified, as Ben makes eye contact and defiantly sticks another spoonful of caffeine-soaked corn into his already full mouth. He is _gross_ and also a _child_. "You're gonna make your heart explode."

"Okay… Dad," he goes the whole hog and sticks his tongue out, showing Sammy the half-chewed mush until his friend throws his toast back on the plate, disgusted. "It's really not that bad."

"They literally don't pay me enough to deal with this," Sammy rubs his eyes, shaking his head when he looks up again like he can't believe Ben has actually found a way to caffeinate his cereal now. "I know a guy who's as much of a caffeine freak as you. Used to."

"And what, his heart exploded?" Ben snarks back, eyes narrowing when _something_ flickers across Sammy's face before he can school his expression back to disapproval. He might not be a great journalist yet, but he can read people with the best - and Sammy definitely has something to hide.

Sammy realises he's let something slip and freezes for half a second, before taking the opportunity to distract and snatch Ben's bowl to play keep-away with it. Ben forgets the moment in the juvenile mirth of trying to get his breakfast back without actually heaving his tired ass out of the booth, finally making exaggerated puppy eyes until Sammy relents and shoves the bowl back in disgust.

The flakes are half-disintegrated by then, but that's kind of the way Ben likes them. Fancy brunch? Great. Pulpy frosted flakes and warm energy drink? Also fucking great.

"I'm gonna email Merv and ask for a raise," Sammy mutters, finally picking up his now-cold toast again. "Being friends with your hopped-up ass is a chore."

"Sure, old man. Whatever you say," Ben offers him the spoon, mock-seriously, and his eyes light up with glee when Sammy accepts with total resignation.

They get kicked out of Rose's when Sammy gets a taste of the nightmare concoction and tips the rest of the bowl over his friend's head, laughing until he cries when Ben shrieks in horror at the sticky mulch dripping through his curls.

Despite the mess, Ben still thinks the breakfast is totally worth it… even if it's not as good as brunch.


End file.
